


Between Guitar Strings

by VenJubilation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dimiclaude Exchange (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: After seeing his favorite band live, Dimitri never thought he would cross paths with the lead singer of The Golden Deers. But there he was, standing next to him as they both reached for a pack of guitar strings that would change their lives forever.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Between Guitar Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Dimiclaude Exchange Gift for [@Aimforthefaced1](https://twitter.com/Aimforthefaced1?s=09) on Twitter!
> 
> Inspired by the vibes of People Like Me, We Just Don't Play by Emarosa.  
> Heavy influences from older songs by Emarosa and newer songs by blessthefall.
> 
> Enjoy!

Music enveloped Dimitri as he shouted the lyrics of the song playing on stage. He could feel the vibrations of the instruments within his chest and the volume drowned out whatever sound emitted from his vocal cords. His friends–Felix and Sylvain–were also drowned out by the singing crowd surrounding them. There was always something comforting about a crowd of people coming together to sing their hearts out, and the sheer energy of it all was enough to give anyone an adrenaline rush.

This was a rare occasion for Dimitri, though. Most of the time, he could be seen avoiding crowds–even more so if their volume could be heard before they were seen. But concerts had always been a guilty pleasure of his and he had no intention of missing this one.

On stage, the band known as The Golden Deers was performing. They were a fairly new band that had been around for a little over a year and this had been the last stop on their first citywide tour. Dimitri had a not-so-secret obsession with the band that started with one song on the radio and quickly developed into buying all the digital releases of their singles and first album. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so strongly about a band, nor if there was ever really a time he did feel strongly about one at all. So when Sylvain had surprised Dimitri with a front row ticket to their concert, in addition to his own and Felix’s, he couldn’t help but graciously accept the gift.

Now, still in a state of disbelief, his eyes found themselves glued to the band standing before him. Or rather, they were glued to the lead singer.

There was no denying the man was gorgeous; and if Dimitri had to be honest, that was just another reason why he became so enamoured by the band. Claude Riegan was an Adonis among men in his eyes. Flawless tanned skin, gorgeous green eyes, and a seemingly perfect bedhead did well to make anyone fall in love. But the smaller details–a smile that seemed to hide a secret and a sleeve of tattoos with symbols that told a story–is what really drew him in. Claude was certainly a creation by the goddess and there he was, standing right before Dimitri as he sang into the microphone and… locked eyes with him?

High off the vibes of the performance thus far, Dimitri didn’t think too much into it. He was completely surrounded by other people and surely Claude could have been looking at any one of them. But there was a skip in his heartbeat that told him otherwise. The brunet smirked, giving a quick wink before closing his eyes to belt the chorus that came next and suddenly Dimitri felt as though he forgot to breathe. The rest of the concert was a blur, left to be a memory that would stay in his subconscious for him to recall at a later time.

The concert soon came to an end after that and the trio had made their way outside, trying their best to avoid the bumps and shoves of those around them.

"That was insane!" Sylvain said after they were outside. "I knew Golden Deers' music was good but the album can't beat the live stuff. Right, Felix?" Next to him, Felix gave a pleased nod.

"Didn't I tell you they were a good band?" Dimitri asked, brightened with joy to hear his friends had enjoyed themselves. 

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, boar.” Felix spoke up. “If you love the band so much, why not marry them?”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea, Fe.” Sylvain chimed in. “You should totally try your hand at getting with the lead singer. Don’t think I didn’t catch him winking at you.” He continued, nudging Dimitri.

A blush was quick to make itself present on the blond’s cheeks and he stuttered a few incomplete words, trying to find the right way to deny the statement. _Had everyone seen that?_ he thought to himself. To which he realized… Of course everyone had seen that! The band was performing right on stage in front of hundreds of people with their eyes glued onto the lead singer. And the singer’s eyes had been locked onto him–

Dimitri felt his face heat up even more.

“Can we go home already? I got a headache after being kicked in the head by some girl crowd surfing.” Dimitri heard Felix say, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“The one with orange hair, right? She almost got my head too…”

As they made their way to Dimitri’s car, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He felt it was silly to wish for such a thing to happen–meeting a lead singer and forming any kind of relationship with them–but it was a daydream that was sure to stick with him for a while.

Which is exactly what happened.

The next few days seemed to have dragged on for Dimitri. It was the same routine every day: Wake up, eat breakfast, work out, go to work, come home, do any mindless activity that would lull him to sleep, then repeat the next morning. It was a simple routine but one that he could never truly become bored with. Not when his workspace was filled with interesting people and not when his mind was catering to the unspoken desires of his dreams.

However, when his day off finally came around, he couldn’t be more glad. This was the only time his routine changed into something more laxed, favoring rest over pushing his limits. And it was only on his day off where he found himself with enough energy to practice playing the guitar that Sylvain had gotten him almost a year ago. He was reluctant the first few weeks, but soon gave in after he was snowed in one dreadful winter. Now it became one of the few hobbies that occupied his spare time.

Upon reaching for the instrument, he suddenly remembered why he hadn’t picked it up in recent days. It was missing strings; a memory of him tightening the knobs a twist too much played in his mind and he looked at his hand as proof of the memory, having been cut by the strings that went flying. A disappointed sigh slipped past his lips and he reached for his sweater instead, deciding it was about time to go to the music store to pick up a new set of strings.

Garreg Mach Music was a small shop nestled between two huge buildings in the middle of town and was only a few minutes away from Dimitri’s apartment. For its size, it held a vast variety of CDs, records, and supplies for both listeners and musicians alike. Upon his arrival to the shop, he knew where he needed to go but decided on taking his time to browse the new products that had been in stock. Walking through the various aisles, Dimitri found himself lost in the comfort they had to offer. The warm glow of the lightbulbs above and the smell of both new and old products never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Turning into the aisle that held everything needed for guitar care, Dimitri made his way to the display of various replacement strings. With a hand littered in scars, he reached for a pack and tensed up the moment his hand met with the warm touch of someone else’s instead of the smooth plastic packaging like intended. And as though he had just touched a scorching hot pan, he immediately retracted his hand and held it protectively with the other.

“My apologies!” Dimitri said, his gaze falling to the floor instead of the person. “Please, don’t let me get in the way of what you were reaching for.”

“It’s all good, big guy. No harm, no foul, right?” The person said with a lighthearted tone and Dimitri watched their shadow reach for the strings yet again. Part of him wanted to walk away, to busy himself with looking for another item on the list in his head that he needed to get. Yet he was drawn to the person’s voice, left wondering why it sounded so familiar. He looked up, wanting to catch nothing more than a glance but he was unable to keep himself from staring.

_Impossible._

After the stranger–who Dimitri realized to be Claude Riegan–grabbed the pack of strings, he looked over to him with bright green eyes that widened. A grin then spread across his lips. “Hey, don’t I know you?” He asked, leaning in as if to get a better look.

“I–” Dimitri started but his mind was unable to process thought into speech. He wanted to correct him, to say he must have mistaken him for someone else, yet he was speechless.

“I do!” The other exclaimed, blinking before rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Well, not personally. You were at the show last night, yeah? I saw you singing your heart out in front of the stage.” He proceeded, the edge of his voice becoming a little more playful with every word which only did well to make Dimitri wish the goddess would come and strike him down, sparing him from this awkward exchange.

However, he tried his best to numb his mind and respond, hoping he would wake up from this horrible dream by the end of their conversation. “Y-Yes! I attended your show last night. It was… amazing, to say the least.”

Claude raised an eyebrow, “You think so? I thought I could have done better since it was our last stop for the tour. Then again, I’m always looking to make things better than the last.” He laughed and it was quick to fade as Dimitri only spared a kind smile in return. There was a look that came across Claude’s eyes that he couldn’t quite figure out. “You’re not like other fans. They would have been begging for a picture or an autograph by now. Not that I’m complaining–”

“I wish to respect your space!” Dimitri blurted out before clearing his throat. “While I do hold a deep admiration for your music, I believe you’re still an ordinary person like anyone else around and should be treated as such.”

“Really trying to sell me on being different, huh?” Claude teased and chuckled at the stutter that caught Dimitri’s tongue. He then extended his hand that held the pack of strings he had grabbed, “Here, have this. I saw you reaching for it and it's the last pack for this brand. I can just use another type.”

“But you grabbed it first, I couldn’t possibly–”

“No, no! By all means, please take it. I can really use any other type. This was going to be a spare set thrown in my case anyway.” Claude smiled and Dimitri was unable to deny the pack any longer. He reached out and grabbed it, not thinking about hiding the scratched up hand he was using. It wasn’t until he saw the expression on the other’s face that he realized it and felt obligated to explain.

“I’m still new to learning how to play the guitar. Well, self teaching. And… I haven’t had much luck with tuning it without the strings snapping. Unfortunately, my reflexes aren’t quick enough to avoid the consequences.” He laughed nervously and Claude hummed, as if trying to decipher if he believed the fact to be true.

“Self teaching, huh?” The question was accompanied by an amused smirk. “Well, I’m gonna be in town for a while. If you’re interested, I don’t mind giving you a lesson or two.”

Dimitri blinked, unable to tell if he had just heard him correctly. His body suddenly tensed and was filled with both anxiety and adrenaline–to which neither helped in having him say or do anything as he stood frozen before the other. Meanwhile, Claude had been busy with digging through his jacket pocket to find and take out his phone.

“What’s your number? And while we’re at it, what’s your name?” He asked and, without any hesitation, Dimitri gave both to him. Claude repeated his name under his breath and he swore it was more beautiful than anything he’s ever heard before.

The sound of his phone receiving a text message caused him to jump and Claude chuckled, “Just sent you a text so you have my number too. This is valuable information I’m trusting you with, so you better not betray my trust, Dimitri.” And though his words seemed serious, his tone was far from it. “I really gotta get going now, so just text me when you’re free and we can set something up. Catch ya later!”

Watching Claude walk away, Dimitri only spared a small wave. It wasn’t until the brunet was out of sight that he finally regained enough sense to think and move again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, forcing himself to ignore Claude’s text as he tapped on a different name instead.

> Sylvain, I need your help  
> Please meet me at my apartment  
> Preferably as soon as possible

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dimitri sat across from Sylvain at his kitchen counter. In front of them was his phone with Claude’s text open on the screen, reading nothing more than a simple ‘hey its claude!’ He felt as though he was going to be sick.

“So… You do know we were joking when we said to go marry him, right?” Sylvain asked, a moment of silence given after having read the text message.

“I have no intention of marrying him! Nor did I even expect to meet him!” Dimitri exclaimed. “I already explained to you that I just so happened to bump into him at the music store and we conversed and we… exchanged numbers.”

“You can just so happen to bump into an old high school friend that lives in the neighborhood, not the lead singer of your favorite band that you saw perform live a week ago!”

Slumping his shoulders, Dimitri sighed. “Sylvain, what do I do?”

“I dunno, Mitya. You got yourself in quite the sticky situation.” Sylvain responded, crossing his arms over his chest as he hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. “I think I have a solution to your problem!”

“You do?” Dimitri asked, eyes widening with new found hope.

Sylvain nodded and, with a fox-like grin crossing his lips, he quickly swiped the phone from the counter and ran off towards the bathroom. Whatever hope had been in Dimitri’s eyes was now replaced with raw horror as he ran after him. However, he was too late in his realization to move and the door was slammed shut in his face. The sound of the lock clicking into place made his stomach churn.

“Sylvain!” Dimitri called out, pounding the side of his fist against the door. “Open the door and give me back my phone! You better not be doing what I think you’re doing!”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he tried his luck at turning the knob in hopes that it had miraculously unlocked for him. That, however, did not happen. And just when he was ready to yank the door open with every ounce of strength he had in him, the lock clicked yet again and Sylvain walked out, holding his phone out to him. Dimitri took it and gave him a look of dread as he asked, “What did you do?”

“Nothing you have to worry about. I just did you a favor and you can thank me later.” Sylvain said with a wink before asking, “By the way, you’re free on Saturdays, right?”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dimitri looked down at his phone to read through the directions that had been sent to him. He insisted that he would have been okay with just an address but Claude said he was going to need to know exactly where he was going in order to meet him at what he called “the perfect spot”. Seeing the blend of trees and a dirt path that began to blend in with its surroundings, he then understood why the directions were so important. Scrolling up a little higher, he briefly skimmed over the text message Sylvain had sent and exhaled deeply. 

> Hey. It’s Dimitri. But you knew that.  
> I just wanted to let you know that I’m free this Saturday.

Shaking his head, he deemed it was not the time to further worry himself over the message. It was now in the past and he had more important things to worry about–such as not making a fool of himself in front of Claude. He looked up from his phone to make sure he was in the right spot before he heard a voice call out to him.

“Hey, Dimitri! Over here!”

Turning his head he found the musician on the top of a small incline, settled upon a rather large blanket on the grass with his guitar resting on his lap and his hand waving. One hand tightening around the shoulder strap of his guitar case, Dimitri gave a small wave of his own and walked over to him.

“Took you long enough. I hope my directions were clear, Ignatz always told me I had to work on that.” Claude said once Dimitri sat beside him, scratching his cheek bashfully despite the look being void in his expression.

“Your directions were fine,” Dimitri responded, sliding the strap of his case off and unzipping it to retrieve the guitar. “I apologize for being late, though. Just got caught up in something on my way over here.” _Caught up in trying to look as presentable as possible for today,_ he thought yet dare not speak.

Claude smiled and lifted his guitar, busying himself as he tuned the instrument. “It’s all good. I’m just glad I didn’t count my chickens before they hatched,” he mumbled.

“Oh, you have chickens?” Dimitri asked, blinking with genuine curiosity that caused Claude to choke on a laugh.

“Yeah, _tons_ of them.” He responded, voice dripping with sarcasm that Dimitri didn’t quite grasp. “Remind me to show you them sometime. But for now, let’s get on with the lesson, shall we?” He then leaned over to look at the guitar in Dimitri’s possession, first to see what he was working with and then to admire. “Well look at that pretty thing there, you have good taste for a newbie.”

“It was actually a gift,” Dimitri admitted, turning the knobs to begin tuning. “A friend of mine, Sylvain, actually got this for me for my last birthday. He said if I was going to get invested in music, I might as well pick up an instrument.”

“A man of wise words. You gotta introduce me sometime.”

“Perhaps one of these days if your busy lifestyle doesn’t mind.” Dimitri chuckled and Claude chuckled too.

“One of these days–” He started, changing the topic abruptly as he placed a hand on the one Dimitri was using to tune the guitar. “Whoa, hold up. If you keep turning, your strings are going to break. You should be turning them little by little, strumming each string to test the sound.”

Dimitri blinked down at their hands and swallowed dryly. “Is that how that works?”

“We really do have a lot to learn, huh?”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The passing weeks had been like a dream to Dimitri. The first few of his days off were spent meeting Claude in the park for their lessons and they went over the basics that Dimitri had already exposed himself to. They started with proper tuning techniques, soon moving onto scales, and progressing into learning how to play songs for beginners. As the days got colder, they began to meet in various locations such as Garreg Mach Music or private studios that could be rented for a day.

Meeting up during his days off turned into meeting whenever they had spare time–mostly because Dimitri couldn’t resist seeing Claude, even after an exhausting day at work. And when they didn’t practice the guitar together, they spent time talking about techniques or getting to know one another. Those were the days that Dimitri learned to love, finding himself to see Claude as more than just an idol he had looked up to. He even called to wish him a Happy Birthday when the day came, catching the blond off guard to know that he remembered a small detail that was mentioned in passing.

So when Claude had texted Dimitri to ask if he was free to hang out one morning–which fortunately, he was–Dimitri answered him and began getting ready for the day. The address to a coffee shop was sent his way and he immediately knew that it was going to be their meeting spot for the day. Looking over to his guitar case as he pulled on his jacket, he hesitated in thought before ultimately deciding to bring the instrument along with him, figuring the worst case scenario would be that he wouldn’t get to use it throughout the day. 

The cloudy sky and gusty wind deepend the chill that threatened to seep itself into Dimitri’s bones as he walked down the block to go to the train station. He pulled at his jacket, buttoning it up before rubbing his hands together in an attempt to gather warmth. The cold had been no stranger to him but even he couldn’t handle a cold that was void of the sun’s rays. He anticipated the warmth that their coffee would bring and rushed in his strides.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“You think the rain will let up any time soon?” Claude asked as he looked out the window and took a sip of his coffee.

Dimitri, having already checked the weather right before he asked, shook his head. “Unfortunately, it's supposed to rain all day.”

“Bummer. Guess we’ll have to move the lesson elsewhere today. Follow me, I know a place we can go.”

“You seem to know a lot of places around here for someone who is only here temporarily.” Dimitri commented and he followed as Claude took the lead outside. Neither of them rushed.

“Being here temporarily doesn’t negate the fact that I do visit often. I have friends all over, I gotta make sure I see them whenever I get a chance. Fortunately, most of them live around here and now I have one more to add to that list.” Claude said with a wink and Dimitri caught the edge of his grin before he walked on ahead.

Rushing silently through the beginnings of a storm that had begun just minutes earlier, the two made their way to the front of a building that was down the block. Upon entering, Dimitri’s eyebrows widened and his mouth just barely hung open. The lobby was clean and bright, serving as a home for various mailboxes, elevators, and sitting station for a guard to greet guests. If he had not known better, he would assume it was a hotel at first glance, yet it seemed all too personal to be such. The blond kept his comments to himself and hummed in acknowledgement to something Claude had said.

The elevator ride was quick and Dimitri sipped on his coffee as he continued to follow Claude down the hallway. They stopped in front of one of the doors and after the door had been opened, they both stepped in. It was then that Dimitri knew this was definitely not a hotel, but instead it was an apartment complex. There was still so much he had to experience in the heart of the city, this being just another one of those things, he mused as he removed his shoes and stepped further inside.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Claude chimed, walking down the narrow hallway and dipping into one of the rooms.

When Dimitri stepped into the room, his senses felt as though they were on fire. The first thing that hit him was what the room had to offer: A full sized bed in the corner, a desk and bookshelf on the other side of the room, a coffee table square in the middle. He had just been lured into Claude’s apartment, into his bedroom, and didn’t even realize it until he had stepped foot into it. His heart was pounding against his chest and, while trying to take a deep breath to calm himself, the scent he associated with Claude began to cling.

He was in trouble.

“Shall we resume our lessons?” Claude asked, placing his coffee down on the coffee table and peeling his jacket off to hang off the back of his chair. Dimitri nodded silently, mirroring his actions and handing his jacket to the other’s reaching hand. Claude hung it over the door and urged for him to sit on the floor, meeting his side afterwards.

The two settled down and the lesson began just as it always did. Claude would ask Dimitri what he had learned so far on his own, he would apply it to their new lesson, and Dimitri will follow every single word Claude said in hopes of reaching perfection in front of the musician.

However, perfection seemed far from reach as Dimitri heard the horrid, off tune sounds that came from each strum of his guitar. Shoulders tensed, he tried to follow the scale as he always did but there was an unknown obstacle that had gotten in his way.

Maybe it was the weather that had affected him, his fingertips still cold from the Winter air. Or maybe it was the apartment itself that filled Dimitri’s stomach with butterflies–or moths, he still couldn’t tell.

Everything that was Claude was surrounding him. The bookshelves that were filled with various novels, twisted coils of guitar strings and picks decorated the desk and parts of the floor, clothes lazily folded on top of his bed–Dimitri thought he recognized a shirt from one of his performances he saw online. Not to mention the smell of Claude and their coffees mixed in the air and filled his lungs. That hint of pine and mint made him swoon ever since he got a little too close to him during one of his lessons, and now he was basking in the source of it.

 _Was it a cologne or was it just his body wash? Maybe he naturally smelled like that?_ If only he could lean in closer and…

“Hey, is everything okay?” Claude’s voice asked, pulling Dimitri out of his thoughts.

“Fine! Everything is fine…”

“Not to point out the obvious but you missed every single note you were trying to play.” Claude pressed his lips together in thought as his eyes focused on Dimitri’s guitar. A few seconds later, shifted closer to sit directly in front of him, their knees brushed against one another with every other move and Dimitri struggled to keep a calm composure. “There’s your problem, you’re way too tense. Try loosening up your hands.”

Claude’s word didn’t register in Dimitri’s mind until it was too late, so when their hands made contact, the blond immediately flinched. He lifted his head to look at Claude and was instantly met with those vibrant green eyes of his. So rarely did he see a gleam to them, even in all the time they spent together. But now they held a beautiful shine that drew Dimitri in, like a pirate finding a treasure he so long looked for.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Dimitri leaned in and his lips met Claude’s. The spark that ignited from their kiss shocked him and he started to pull back. However, Claude chased after him and their lips met once again. Dimitri closed his eyes as he felt two hands cup his face and he melted against the feel of Claude’s lips, thinking how they were softer than they looked. His tongue darting out to lick the bottom of his lip, he felt Claude’s tongue meet his own as his fingers found his hair and tangled themselves in the mess of blond locks.

He wanted to get closer to him, he wanted to _feel_ him.

Dimitri moved the guitar away from his lap, ignoring the rather hard thud and sound of vibrating strings that followed. He pulled Claude closer, but the brunet was already shifting his way onto his lap. Their tongues danced in their mouths and the soft sounds of pleasure were swallowed by their heated kiss.

But it still wasn’t enough.

Dimitri slipped his fingers under the fabric of Claude’s shirt, fingertips gently caressing the smooth skin for only a second before he jumped in surprise.

“Cold! Your fingers are cold!” He exclaimed.

“I’m sorry!” Dimitri responded, fingers curling so they met the top of his jeans instead.

“No, you’re fine. Please…” Claude let his hands fall to meet Dimitri’s, uncurling his fingers for him so they would meet his skin once more. He flinched but soon relaxed yet again. “It caught me off guard.” A smile met his lips and Dimitri could see that he meant his words.

Claude leaned forward in hopes that their lips would meet again, but he moved his head back to look at him instead. When seeing the look of confusion reflect in the form of his eyebrows furrowing, Dimitri asked, “Is this okay? We haven’t known each other for long and you’re… and I’m…” His voice began to trail off as he tried to gather his thoughts in this clouded state he was in. But watching as Claude’s expression softened, he was relieved to know the other knew what he was trying to imply.

“I think we’ve gotten past that point, Dimitri. You’re definitely someone I want to keep in my inner circle. And let me tell you–” He brought his hand up to play with the ends of Dimitri’s hair, a smile curving the sides of his lips, “–I don’t let just anyone in my circle.”

“It’s a relief to know we share mutual feelings. However, you never answered my question. Is _this_ okay?”

“Gods, yes, it’s more than okay. Do I have to embarrass the both of us by telling you how long I’ve been thinking about doing this with you?”

“You’ve been thinking about this?”

“I’ve been thinking about a few things, actually. This is just one of many.” Leaning in to finally capture Dimitri’s lips again, he then mumbled against him, “Willing to find out what the rest are?”

He couldn’t bring himself to answer. Instead, he closed the space between him and kissed Claude fervently. All the while, their hands wasted no time in working to remove articles of each other’s clothing, piece by piece falling to the floor as they brought themselves to stand. Claude then pushed Dimitri onto the bed, moving to straddle his bare hips. The feel of Claude’s bare ass against his warm length was all too tempting, almost begging him to just pull him down and make him take it all in one go. But Dimitri restrained himself, allowing the gentle kisses given to him to distract him from the urge.

Claude trailed his kisses along Dimitri’s cheek and down his chest, the tickle of his beard making it hard for him to not laugh. He forced himself to focus on anything else, really–the softness of his lips against his skin, the feel of his calloused hands grabbing onto his hips–and suddenly, the ticklish feeling went away, replaced by the burning heat that grew in his core. A soft moan left his lips and he felt Claude smirk against his pelvis.

“You have a beautiful voice, Dima.” Claude said before lowering himself to press a kiss to Dimitri’s hardened cock. “I want to hear more of it. Sing for me, my lion.”

Dimitri gulped, unsure of what to do but unable to keep himself silent as he felt a wet warmth surround the head of his cock. Gasping, another moan followed and he looked down to find Claude had helped himself to taking him into his mouth. His eyes were closed as he bobbed his head around the tip; slowly, ever so slowly, taking his time with taking more of him in. Dimitri’s breath hitched and came in the form of soft pants. His head fell back against the pillow and an arm covered his eyes, only heightening the experience.

Claude continued his slow pace, as if making sure to draw out every single sound possible from him. His tongue danced around Dimitri’s warmth as his hand was busy working on the length he couldn’t take in. Dimitri couldn’t help but thrust his hips up into Claude’s mouth, only stopping when he heard him make a displeased sound. However, this didn’t stop the brunet and it only caused him to keep a hand on Dimitri’s hip to keep him pinned down.

Dimitri moaned his name and Claude only quickened his pace. He soon switched to his hand doing all the work in jerking him off while his mouth remained on the head of his swollen cock, lapping up the precum that was practically flowing from Dimitri at this point. And when Dimitri brought his hand down to tangle his fingers into Claude’s hair, he gave one final stroke before the blond came into his mouth with a groan.

Claude kept his mouth on Dimitri until he was finished, stroking him to completion and sucking him until he started to whine from the abuse of his cock becoming overstimulated. All the while, he swallowed Dimitri’s seed without hesitation, wiping the excess that had spread on his lips with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, Dimitri.” He breathed, standing again only to lean over and kiss the other. Dimitri tiredly returned the kiss, excitement growing at the idea of tasting his own spent on Claude’s lips. Claude removed himself from his body and he shivered at the loss of his body heat, pulling a nearby sheet over his chest.

“I hope you’re not getting tired. We’re not finished yet.” Claude said with an impish tone to his voice as he stepped over to his bookshelf. Dimitri hummed, watching curiously as he removed a specific novel from its place and grabbed a small bottle of lube that had been hiding behind it. Upon returning the novel to its place, Claude caught the curious look thrown his way and shrugged.

“My friend Hilda is a bit of the nosey type, so I had to get creative with hiding the precious unmentionables. She would never expect or even look for anything there.”

“Clever as you are talented.”

“You’re just trying to flatter me now,” Claude laughed. “But flattery aside, I should probably ask this before continuing–do you prefer taking or receiving?”

Blinking, Dimitri briefly thought about the question. He then answered, “Either is fine.” considering that neither position was foreign to him and he didn’t care as long as it was with him.

“Works for me, I don’t mind putting in the work since you’ve been so good with your lessons lately.” Claude said and the sound of the bottle cap opening was the stamp on their decisions.

He poured the lube onto his index and middle fingers, sliding them against one another as though trying to warm up the substance. On the bed, Dimitri removed the sheet from himself but kept his legs pressed together until Claude gently placed a hand on his knee, urging him to spread himself. With his legs spread open for him, the brunet was quick to press his fingertips against his entrance, initially massaging the bundle of nerves as to relax Dimitri.

With a moment passing and a flushed tint returning to Dimitri’s cheeks and shoulders, Claude pressed one finger into him, taking seconds in between each knuckle pushed in. He slowly thrusted the finger into him, watching his expression and waiting before adding a second one. Dimitri groaned when the two fingers slipped inside of him and he twitched at the feel of Claude’s fingers curving against his inner walls.

“More…” Dimitri moaned and Claude increased the speed of his hand, scissoring his ass in preparation for something bigger. It wasn’t long before he added another helping of lube and a third finger to go with it, stretching him as much as he could with his hand without it being unbearable. And when Dimitri began gripping at the bedsheets, that was when Claude removed his fingers and applied a healthy amount of lube to his own hardened length, giving himself a few strokes before pressing his tip against Dimitri’s abused asshole.

“Ready?” He asked, earning a weak ‘please’ from the man beneath him.

Claude leaned over to kiss his forehead before beginning to push himself into him. His hands kept Dimitri’s hips still, massaging them gently to ease the tension of his muscles with every inch he slid in. Once he was fully sheathed inside of Dimitri, Claude had to take a moment to adjust to his warmth and tightness before almost pulling himself fully out and slowly thrusted back into him, the both of them letting out mutual groans of pleasure.

He kept this pace up until he felt Dimitri grab onto his arm, a quiet plead for him to go faster leaving his lips. Claude didn’t have to be told twice and he tightened the grip on his hips before thrusting faster, deeper, into Dimitri. Every gasp was a harmony, every moan was a symphony, and he was desperate to hear more.

“Fuuuuuck… Louder, Dimitri. Lemme hear you.” Claude groaned, a hand moving to grab Dimitri’s cock, stroking him with every thrust he made. Below him Dimitri gasped loudly, a drawled moan leaving his lips before a string of “please” and “oh goddess yes” left his mouth, only growing louder once Claude found that sweet spot of his.

Thrusting against the sensitive bundle of nerves while continuing to stroke his cock, it wasn’t long before Dimitri had arched his back, crying out his name in a breathless voice as he came on Claude’s hand and his stomach. Only seconds later did Claude finish, groaning Dimitri’s name as he gave one final thrust into him, spilling his seed deep into his ass and waiting until the waves of his release passed by to pull out and slump over Dimitri’s body.

The two stayed like that for a while, chests rising together and legs crossed over one another as they waited for the cloud of their post-climax high to clear. Claude was the first one to begin his return to reality and he shifted to lay at Dimitri’s side. A winded chuckle left his lips, causing the other to look over at him.

“What’s so amusing?”

“I never thought offering guitar lessons would have landed me in bed with a gorgeous being of a person.”

To this, Dimitri then let out a chuckle of his own. “That would make two of us, then. I never thought accepting your offer would have led to this point.”

“Funny how things happen, huh?” Claude grinned, resting his head against Dimitri’s arm.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the sound of rain tapping against the side of the building being the only sound shared between them. However, a sinking feeling began to settle in the pit of Dimitri’s stomach and he couldn’t remain silent anymore as a question danced on the tip of his tongue.

“Claude,” he began, earning a hum of acknowledgement. “Is this going to be a one time thing?”

The musician lifted his head and looked at him with a crease of confusion between his eyebrows. “What? I mean… If you want it to be, I don’t mind. But I was actually kind of hoping to make this something more than just, y’know, a one night stand.”

“But what about your music career?”

“It’s still in the early stages, so my band and I are pretty much stuck here until we land a bigger contract.” Claude laid his head back down and stared up at the ceiling. “Our agent said it might not be for a while, so until then I’m all yours.”

“And after that?”

He remained silent, pensive, thinking of the right words to say before giving him a tired smile. “Well, you can just travel with us. That is, if you want to. But if I were you, I wouldn’t cross that bridge until we get there. We can always figure something out when the time comes. But for now, why not enjoy what we have?”

“I’d like that.” Dimitri said, sighing as he pulled Claude closer to him.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on your lessons now, though.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
